


oké, so?

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, except to jens but ill let it slide, go robbe!!!, i trust jens to not spread that secret, moyo gets put in his place by robbe, robbe is still going strong with not outing sander, sander and their relationship isn't actually mentioned but referenced to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: "This dude obviously likes you.""So? And who even says that it was a guy?""How many chicks do you know that spray paint? Voilà!"---Another way this the zaterdag 15:02 could have gone.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Sander Driesen (referenced/mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	oké, so?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I LOVE the fact that WTFock is giving Robbe an opportunity to come out to who he wants and when he wants. This is just another way I could have seen the clip playing out.

"This dude obviously likes you," Moyo says laughing as the boys are looking at the mural that is Robbe's face painted on a wall, _by Sander_ his brain supplies.

Robbe doesn't let himself spare much time before answering, not wanting to give the boys too much time to get their own ideas in their heads. "So? And who even says that it was a guy?"

Moyo laughs again, one of his laughs that means that he is laughing **at** Robbe, instead of laughing at the mural. "How many chicks do you know that spray paint? Voilà!"

Behind him, Robbe hears that Jens is starting to say Noor's name. Which, honestly, would be a good save. But in the few seconds Robbe has to make up his mind, he chooses to do something different.

"And so what if it actually was a guy?" The words have left his mouth before Robbe can think it over, but instead of it making him feel insecure, he feels more confident. He turns and forces himself to look straight into Moyo's eyes. Almost as if he is daring him. No - he is daring him, though he isn't sure what exactly for, but it feels so good to do.

Moyo turns to Robbe, a smile that always gets under Robbe's skin big on his face. When Robbe doesn't shift, Moyo's face morps into one of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I asked you," Robbe starts, making sure that the tone of his voice is unreadable. "What if it actually was a guy?"

Robbe sees Jens move towards him from the corner of his eye. A few weeks ago Robbe would have turned to look at his best friend, unsure of what he was going to do. Now Robbe knows that he is moving to stand next to him, support him and maybe even defend him if needed. It makes him feel safe.

Behind Moyo, Aaron moves forward and stands next to Moyo with a blank face. If Robbe is being honest he would have to say that he forgot that Aaron was even there. But isn't that just how it always is? Aaron is almost never his own person when he is with the group, always following Moyo and acting how Moyo is acting. Robbe has only seen a few glances of what he can only assume is the real Aaron, and he likes that guy way more than the guy that he usually pretends to be. He is sure Amber would too.

But that isn't Robbe's priority right now.

"Well," Moyo says after the silence had taken over for a while. "Is it?"

Robbe finally looks away from Moyo, now looking at the mural again. He feels the corners of his lips turn up slightly. "I think it is. Screw that, I know it is. And I think I also know who it is. It is a guy who I have been seeing for a while, actually. I know for a fact that he spray paints. And that he is this good at it."

Before Robbe can say anything else, Aaron speaks up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Robbe snorts. "When should I have, when you guys were talking about pussies or when you were to busy calling me a **vuile J** **anet**."

The last part of that sentence holds the anger that has been bottling up in Robbe for so long. That part is also mostly focused on Moyo. And when he sees the look Moyo's on his face, he knows that Moyo knows that too.

"You know I never would have done that if-"

"Would I? How would I have," Robbe feels himself getting angrier and fuck, he would love to scream and yell right now, but _I will be damned if I start making a scene here_. "You have called me that since the very first day we met, you have never stopped. I know you had suspicions that I actually might like guys and yet you still didn't stop!"

And Robbe would be lying if he said that he wasn't satisfied with the tone he held while saying that. Not loud, but actually more quiet than usual. And with that quiet comes a very cold tone. To Robbe, that holds so much more power than screaming.

After no one says anything to that, Robbe decides to continue. "The last time I was on a date with that guy," _T_ _he only time_ , his thoughts add. "We were in this cafe. We were having a great time and decided to leave, to go to one of our places. On our way to our bikes, we kissed-" Robbe stops himself, giving himself some time to decide whether or not he wants to tell the guys what happened.

**He does**. "And a group of guys came up to us. Calling us names. Before beating us up in an alley and leaving us there."

Robbe doesn't add any more details to the story, giving the guys some time to let it sink in. He really needs them to understand.

"They called us names- names that you call me. And because of that, I can't stop comparing you to them. I can't stop thinking that you are the same as them."

By the time Robbe is finished talking, he is looking down. His confidence isn't gone, but his anger is. He feels done with this conversation now. But he wills himself to look up again, determined to finish what he started. He can see that Jens has stiffened. That Aaron looks horrified. And lastly, he can see Moyo taking a step towards him.

And Robbe takes a step back.

Moyo already has his hand raised, probably planning to lay it on Robbe's shoulder. And Robbe knows that he would have meant it as a source of comfort, but it wouldn't have been. _Not from him_.

"Robbe, come on." Moyo says softly.

" **Nee**. Just no. Not right now." Robbe says, voice breaking at the end.

And Moyo actually has the audacity to look offended. Also actually has the audacity to storm off. Robbe almost laughs at it, having his confirmation that he made the right choice.

For some reason it feels like a huge weight has dropped off of Robbe's shoulders. Almost as if Moyo has just taken that weight with him when he walked away.

Robbe turns to look at Aaron, who is making movements with his mouth as if he is a fish. It takes him a few seconds, before he utters something. "I- Sorry. Robbe, sorry."

Shaking his head, Robbe pulls Aaron into a hug. "It's okay- No. No, it's not okay. Just promise me that you will be yourself from now on. Stop saying stupid insensitive shit like you will die if you don't say it."

He feels Aaron nod against his shoulder. "I will."

Slowly Robbe pulls away from the hug and gives Aaron a small smile. Aaron returns it and looks at his watch. "This is really bad timing, but I have to go. Sorry again... and text me if you need me. Or for anything."

Aaron walks away a bit too quick and in a clumsy manner, almost tripping over his own feet when he turns around to wave. Robbe laughs a little at it. **This** is the Aaron he likes.

Now only being left with Jens, Robbe turns to him. His best friend is no longer standing stiff, but is looking angry. Robbe trusts his gut and is relieved at the thought that Jens' anger isn't focused on him. Jens doesn't get angry often. Actually, almost never at all. But when he is angry, he is downright scary.

"Do you know who those guys were?" Jens asks, and continues when Robbe shakes his head. "Did you go to the police?"

A week ago Robbe had a bad feeling whenever he thought about going to the police. Now he has that same feeling when he has to inform Jens that no, he hasn't gone to the police yet.

Jens looks shocked. "Robbe- why not?"

"Sander said that it would only cause more bullshit. That shit likes this happens." _That we only have some bruises_ , his memory adds, _and each other_.

"And then he went and kissed his ex. Robbe, who cares what Sander thinks about this. What do **you** want to do?" Jens asks him.

Robbe doesn't have to think for long. "I want to go to the police. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."


End file.
